Mi Lobo
by SerenaLarrosa11
Summary: Erika Ferrán descubre que la persona a la que tanto ama tiene un secreto… El cual probablemente tendría que a ver seguido como algo oculto… después de todo ¿Quién no se asustaría si le dijeran que su novio es un licántropo? ¿Podrá el amor de estos jóvenes ser más fuerte que el temor por los secretos que nadie se atrevería a descubrir?
1. Capítulo 1 : El viaje a mi nueva vida

Capítulo 1

"El viaje a mi nueva vida"

La alarma había sonado nuevamente, ya habían pasado diez minutos de las ocho de la mañana. Ese día iríamos a la casa de mi tía que vive en Forks, la cual me había invitado a pasar las vacaciones de verano, eso significaba que pasaría esos siguientes tres meses en Forks, y por lo que había estado investigando ese lugar era descrito como un mundo de oportunidades escénicas y de diversión. Con su circundante belleza ambiental, y que era reconocida por sus abundantes lluvias invernales, sus veranos calurosos y soleados, y sus privilegiados lugares de caza, pesca y excursionismo. Aunque lo que más me había atraído de la idea de ir a la Forks fue que me entere que a poca distancia de Forks había lagos transparentes, playas de agua cristalina, antiguos y húmedos bosques. Siempre me atrajeron los bosques, me sentía, por algún motivo, identificada con ese lugar, es algo muy oscuro, engañoso, misterioso… y los arboles hacen que tengas una perspectiva de que estas encerrada por más que estés al aire libre, eso pudo sonar algo extraño, pero es como todas las personas de mi entorno lo describían, incluso yo lo sentía así mucho antes de que ellos dijeran algo. Me voltee de nuevo para ver el reloj, casi las ocho y media. Suspire, jamás, pero jamás me había levantado tan temprano en mi vida. ¿Cómo hacían todas esas personas para poder estar tan despiertos a esa hora? Me moví varias veces en la cama hasta que decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. Me vestí y me aliste para desayunar, cuando baje, mis padres no se hallaban por allí- la verdad no entiendo porque me sigue sorprendiéndome, si nunca estaban allí- así que prepare unos panqueques, no tenía mucha hambre, pero preferí tener algo en mi estómago, ya que el viaje duraría varias horas, casi un día. Cuando acabe allí creí que era buen momento para terminar de empacar, así que me había decidido ir a mi habitación hasta que oí el timbre. Fui con paso decidido hacia la puerta, y al abrir me encontré con el cartero, traía una carta y junto a ella un gran paquete. Cuando me despedí del cartero me dirigí corriendo a mi habitación como ya había planeado hacer antes, al llegar decidí dejar la carta junto al paquete en mi cama y terminar de empacar los últimos elementos personales que tenía que llevar, como el cepillo de dientes, el dentífrico, y demás pertenencias que hubiera resultado ridículo empacarlas antes.

Cuando termine con ello mire la hora y eran las doce y media, me había llevado más tiempo del planeado, busque mi móvil -que se estaba cargando- y marque en llamadas rápidas a mi mama. La cual atendió luego del tercer timbre.

\- Mama ya termine, me voy al aeropuerto.

\- ¿Segura que no quieres ir en automóvil?

\- ¡NO!, en cuanto mas rápido salga de aquí mas rápido estaré de vacaciones, además mama, ustedes ya tienen demasiado trabajo como para andar dándose el lujo de venir a buscarme, me tengo que ir, mándale saludos a papa. Te quiero

\- De acuerdo, te veo después Amy

\- ¡SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN ASI MAMA!- así es, prefiero que me llamen por mi segundo nombre, porque Amy me suena muy mandona, más de lo que ya soy, así que prefiero que me llamen Erika como mi escritora favorita, ya que ella lleno de luz mi vida cuando se encontraba llena de oscuridad- te veo en tres meses, adiós.

Colgué el móvil y tome mi chaqueta junto a mis dos valijas, en este momento agradecía que las valijas tuvieran ruedas, sino no hubiera podido con todo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me ubique en mi asiento y sin darme cuenta comencé a quedarme dormida hasta que unas leves turbulencias invadieron al avión, y lo debo admitir, me asuste y mucho, era el pánico de que el avión cayera en picada y que me pasara algo, a veces soy demasiado temerosa, pero me asusta y mucho, creo que ese podría ser mi mayor temor, pero por suerte luego de unos minutos los cuales me parecieron horas cesaron y el avión siguió su ruta con mucha calma, y pude divisar a dos mellizos de cabello naranja fuego con cara de susto abrazados entre sí, esa imagen me conmovió mucho, ya sea por el hecho de que ambos gemelos debían de tener unos cuatro años o tal vez por la razón de que demostraban el amor que se tenían entre hermanos, a diferencia de mi familia donde todos tenemos una batalla de todos contra todos, luego de verlos por un buen rato uno de ellos levanto la vista, lo más probable es que haya sentido mi mirada sobre el todo este rato, al verme me sonrió muy brevemente y luego volvió su vista a la ventanilla y yo decidí que ya era hora de volver a dormir, pero luego de intentarlo y de no obtener éxito decidí que lo mejor sería leer un libro, era mi libro favorito en toda la historia de los libros, me lo había dejado mi abuela antes de fallecer con el deseo o el anhelo de que yo lo disfrutara tanto como ella lo había hecho en su juventud, las páginas amarillas por el paso de los años hacían a la lectura mucho más interesante y también el pensamiento de que ese libro estaba en nuestra familia desde hace quince generaciones, aun me imaginaba a familiares de hace miles de años desvelándose por las noches con las ansias de saber que ocurriría luego. Era una historia de mucha ficción a decir verdad, se trataba de una niña huérfana que correspondía al nombre de Saharah que conocía a un niño llamado Tehodor que era un hombre lobo, y mientras en la novela te aferrabas ah un amor prohibido al final rompías en llanto al saber que el chico de los sueños de la pequeña niñita terminaba muerto tras un accidente en la playa, a lo mejor por eso es que estaba decidida a no enamorarme, por no encariñarme con algo cuando no sabía si luego lo iba a perder, o tal vez porque ningún chico tenia lo que yo buscaba, ya mis amigas empezaban a preguntar porque no salía con ningún chico, y claramente, no iba a pasar el verano escuchándolas preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez, así que apenas supe de la invitación de mi tía no lo dude.

Tras a ver pasado unas once largas horas de viaje, el avión comenzó a descender suavemente, y al cabo de media hora se encontraba en el aeropuerto ya listo para que todos nosotros podamos salir de allí dentro. Cuando llego mi turno de descender me dispuse a buscar con la vista a mi tía, ella era soltera por lo cual no tenía ni hijos ni a nadie al cual yo podría llamarlo tío lo cual me dolía mucho, me hubiera encantado poder sentarme en las piernas de algún tío ya que mi padre no me deja sentarme en las suyas, con mi padre no me llevo bien, a veces siento que él no me quiere, que a lo mejor le sería mejor si yo no hubiera nacido, siempre necesitaba a alguien para que me contuviera, me abrazara y me demostrara que no estaba sola en el mundo, esa persona es mi mejor amiga, a la cual quiero como a una amiga, ella es la persona que más me conoce, sabe de mis temores por mas patéticos que estos sean, y lo mejor de todo ella no se burla de mí, me acepta tal cual soy. Ella es aparte de mis primas Carolina y Julia son las personas a las que más quiero. Con el resto de mi familia no me llevo muy bien, peleo y discuto demasiado con ellos, me siento tan diferente que a veces llego a pensar que soy de otra familia…

En todo ese momento había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte demasiado cuando una mano toco mi hombro, provocando que saltara y soltara muchas cosas que en ese momento llevaba en mis pequeñas manos, mi cabello largo y morocho se había despeinado con el gran viento que había y mis ojos de color avellana se abrieron como nunca, yo tengo algo raro en ellos, cuando esta nublado se me ponen de un color más claro, similar al gris perla, y cuando hace calor se me ponen del color avellana, una brisa helada nos invadió a todos los que estábamos en el aeropuerto y mi pequeña nariz se tiño de rojo, dejando a mi piel blanca de color bastante pálido. Me di vuelta y observe a mi tía con su deslumbrante sonrisa. Ella es una mujer esbelta y muy feminista, odia cuando un hombre manda la manda a hacer algo, por más que sea su propio jefe del trabajo, ella me consiente mucho pero a su vez es estricta- una de las razones por las que mis padres me dejaron hacer este viaje-. Al verme de nuevo abrió sus brazos para dar paso a un enorme abrazo- el cual casi me deja sin respiración- y al soltarme tomo mis maletas y nos fuimos a su vehículo directo a su hogar por la ruta, lo cual tardaría unos veinte minutos pero ahora que comenzó a llover tardaría casi media hora -o incluso mas-.

\- ¿Se te hiso largo el viaje? Es mucho el tramo de un lado a otro y mas hasta Forks

\- Si, bueno no tanto, pero algo, lo que se me hiso fue muy aburrido

\- Si, en esos viajes no hay muchas cosas que hacer mas que leer y dormir

\- Aja aunque esas ideas están bien para mí…

\- ¡Ah no!, vos viniste acá para hacer algo fuera de lo normal, a lo mejor te puedo presentar a alguien del pueblo, a alguna hija o hijo de algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo o de mis amigos yo…

\- No- la interrumpí- por una vez quiero hacer amigos por mi cuent…- no pude terminar mi oración ya que mi vista se fue directo a un chico de tez morena con el pelo corto de color marrón oscuro. Tenía un cuerpo un poco tonificado era una persona alta, casi tanto como mi mejor amigo Liam y sus ojos grandes y de color marrones recubierto de unas pequeñas pestañas negras. Sus cejas eran arqueadas del mismo tono que su pelo y perfectas para sus parpados Era delgado y su barbilla era pequeña a juego con su nariz, de tamaño medio. Mi mirada se conectó con la suya, con la diferencia que la mía estaba cargada de curiosidad, pero la de él estaba llena de ternura, y era una mirada tan cálida que hacía que se me fuera mi frio por la temperatura del lugar, me tranquilice, algo en su mirada me llenaba de paz, de protección. El me miró fijamente y de pronto callo de rodillas, un chico de tez morena, mostraba una constitución fuerte, con unos músculos que podrían poner en trance a cualquier mujer que se cruzara por su camino, iba sin camiseta – al igual que el otro chico- dejando ver un gran tatuaje redondo sobre el brazo derecho, tenía un cabello negro que iba a tono con el color de sus ojos negros como el tizón. Rápidamente se colocó frente al muchacho – se tuvo que arrodillar ya que debía de tener cerca de dos metros de altura-, le dijo algo rápido y se volvió la mirada hacia nuestro vehículo, nos miró, - bueno, en realidad me miro a mi- y de nuevo se volteo hacia el chico. Yo voltee rápidamente pero a su vez disimuladamente mi vista hacia mi tía que seguía concentrada en la ruta. -genial, pensé, yo entretenida con un chico y mi tía perdiéndose de la escena-. Cuando volví a ver al chico este se estaba levantando y se iba trotando hacia el bosque, eso me tomo de sorpresa, mi tía alcanzo a ver al muchacho antes de desaparecer por completo tras unos árboles. El otro joven se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, pero al a ver pasado dos metros se detuvo y comenzó a mirar de nuevo para atrás en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había vuelto la mirada a la empapada calle por la lluvia. Otra vez me llamo la atención que la única prenda de vestir que tenía puesto era un pantalón de jean cortados por sobre la rodilla convertidos así en shorts los cuales estaban tan empapados como su cabello. Me sorprendí al descubrir que ni siquiera tenía puesto algún calzado. Mi tía me saco de mis pensamientos cuando noto que miraba al chico que seguía caminando a unos cuantos metros de distancia por delante nuestro-lo cual no me podía explicar porque hace unos minutos ( antes de parar) él se encontraba tan cerca que podía distinguir el color de sus ojos -.

\- Ah sí, el chico Call- dijo mi tía mientras cambiaba de postura.

\- ¿disculpa?- pregunte distraídamente

\- Si, el chico que se fue hace unos momentos hacia el bosque, su apellido es Call.

\- ¿acaso lo conoces? – no recordaba que mi madre ni mi tía me hubieran contado algo sobre el muchacho que tenía enfrente de la carretera.

\- Oh si… o bueno, eso creía.

\- ¿ocurrió algo?

\- Ese muchacho era muy amable hace años, pero de un día para otro comenzó a comportarse extraño, él era tan tímido con la gente, excepto por algunas personas, era muy educado, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara, y sin que nos diéramos cuenta todo se volvió todo lo opuesto, se volvió tan… oscuro.

\- ¿Y nadie sabe porque?

\- Nadie, ni siquiera su madre, hable con ella hace poco y dice que lleva varias semanas fuera de la cama por las noches, simplemente… desaparece.

\- ¿Y qué hay del chico que está caminando por la ruta?, ¿lo conoces?

\- Sí, creo a ver oído por ahí que se llama Paul

\- ¿Sabes algo acerca del?

\- No mucho, sé que nació aquí y que cuando tenía seis años sus padres se separaron, él se fue con su madre por unos seis u ocho meses, y luego volvió a mudarse aquí a Forks con su padre. El hombre falleció hacía ya unos diez años. Pero no se mas…

Me quede observándolo por un momento, luego me di cuenta de algo…

Para a un lado, está lloviendo y no lleva ni abrigo, ni siquiera lleva calzado. Se podría enfermar…

Mi tía simplemente asintió y se acercó lentamente al chico

\- ¿quieres que te llevemos a algún lado Paul?

\- No, no hace falta

\- Pero está lloviendo- intervine yo esta vez-

El me miro confusa, y lo debía de estar, yo no era de por aquí y de la nada me preocupaba por el

\- Ella es mi sobrina Erika, Erika él es Paul.

\- Encantada –dije algo dudativa-.

\- Igual… creo- por más que haya dicho ero último en voz baja yo claramente pude escuchar el "creo"

\- Sube, de verdad, te vas a enfermar- volvió a insistir mi tía-.

\- Estoy bien, en serio señora, no se haga problema, estoy bien

\- ¡PAUL! YA ES HORA, VEN AQUÍ, TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS.- una voz aterciopelada nos invadió, lo único que pude divisar entre el diluvio fue una piel cobriza parecía a la del chico que estaba cerca de nuestro vehículo.

\- Me debo de ir, gracias igual por la oferta.- y de la nada se fue corriendo entrando cada vez mas en el prado que se encontraba cerca.

\- ¿no te lo dije? – mi tía volvió a la ruta para llegar de una vez por todas al cálido interior de su casa- si tú te relacionarías con ellos ya sea simplemente cruzar unas pocas palabras o comenzar una relación amorosa o una relación amistosa juro que jamás te lo perdonare, y te enviare en el primer vuelo de nuevo a tu hogar, ¿oíste?

Me quede sorprendida por el repentino cambio de tono de mi tía, ya no tenía el dulce y cálido tono que hacía que uno se sintiera bienvenido, ahora era gélido- hasta me asuste-. Así que simplemente asentí a su pregunta, pero no entendía por qué no quería que me juntara con ellos, ¿eran acaso ladrones? O ¿estarían metidos en algo malo?, necesitaba la respuesta al porqué de su advertencia y de su prohibición porque si no me lo decía no podría dormir en toda la noche, cuando me viene la curiosidad puedo estar horas sin dormir o sin pensar en otra cosa.

Tardamos más rato del que creía en llegar, y cuando por fin llegamos una hermosa casita de color rojo con techo de madera marrón arenas nos dieron la bienvenida. El interior era hermoso. Tenía en total siete grandes habitaciones. En la entrada tenía el living – pequeño pero acogedor- con el piso de madera arena – similar al del techo- y la pared del color blanco hacia que la habitación se sintiera segura. Tenía un sofá blanco con los almohadones de color rojo con algunos detalles de color plata y azul. Detrás de él se encontraba un amplio espejo amplificando el lugar de la sala. Rodeando el gran espejo se hallaban varios portarretratos llenos de color y de vida de gente que era de nuestra familia, en una de marco de color verde esmeralda se encontraba la foto de una bebe de – lo que suponía- unos cinco o seis meses, era mi tía. Cerca de su foto se encontraba una de mis abuelos, de mi mama, de mi familia, de ella – de nuevo- y de algunas personas de piel cobriza que no reconocía. Frente al sofá se encontraba una pequeña mesita de té de vidrio con unos hermosos tulipanes sobre ella. Unas largas cortinas que tocaban el piso de color rojo teñían el salón. Y a un costado de las ventanas tapadas por las cortinas se hallaba una extensa biblioteca.

A la izquierda se hallaba una puerta negra que dirigía a la cocina. Era muy amplia comparada con el living. El piso de la nueva habitación donde nos encontrábamos era beige y las paredes de un color muy similar que no pude identificar. Todos los muebles de allí eran de madera oscura casi negro con mármol de color blanco. El lavavajilla era de metal al igual que la enorme heladera que ocupaba tres puertas y media de habitaciones normales. Frente a las alacenas se encontraba una pequeña mesa con altas sillas – ambas de madera y la mesa con mármol al igual que el resto de los muebles ya mencionados-. En la mesa se encontraba una gran cantidad de fruta en su lugar sobre su gran tazón. Una jarra de agua y una de café ya preparado se encontraban a su izquierda. La gran lámpara que se encontraba en medio de la habitación iluminaba todo el lugar con una fuerte y potente luz.

Cruzando una puerta que se hallaba enfrente de la mesita de mármol se encontraba el comedor. Subiendo las escaleras se encontraban las dos habitaciones, y dos baños. Mi habitación era del tamaño del living. Tenía una enorme cama con colchas de color rosado y plateado, con cinco almohadas una más cómoda que la otra. Un ropero de cinco puertas y junto a ellas había un lugar para mi calzado. Al final de mi cama se encontraba un gran cofre de madera oscura, con la tapa entreabierta, ideal para guardar mis cosas que a lo mejor no usaría por un buen rato. Bajo la ventana que tenía- las cuales estaban tapadas por unas gruesas cortinas de color violeta- se encontraba un escritorio con bastante lugar para escribir y guardar mis cuadernos, y en el escritorio de la derecha se encontraban mi portátil y una impresora. A los costados de mi cama había dos mesitas de luz con una lámpara en cada una. A la izquierda de la puerta había un mueblecito con un espejo pequeño pero amplio lleno de maquillaje – que probablemente no utilizaría- peines, accesorios y demás. Y a unos cuatro pies de allí se encontraba una biblioteca tan grande como la del living- ideal para leer mi mayor pasión junto a la escritura-. Mi tía me dejo un rato a solas en mi habitación, lo cual agradecí mucho.

Decidí comenzar a desempacar, en cuanto antes terminara de organizarme y ordenarme bien con el nuevo lugar iba a ser mejor. Un aullido –muy agudo como si fuera de dolor- inundo el silencio tan dulce que había en la habitación. Rápidamente fui a la ventana y vi – entre los arboles- una enorme sombra.

Rápidamente baje corriendo las escaleras- aprovechando que mi tía se encontraba en la cocina con la puerta cerrada preparando la cena- y Salí corriendo hacia la puerta principal. A lo lejos pude divisar a lo que -me parecía ser- siete enormes osos, de los cuales solo uno se hallaba mirándome, mientras que el resto se encontraba de espaldas. El enorme oso era de pelaje negro, se podría decir que era tan alto como un caballo pero mucho mas musculoso y con incisivos como dagas. Por más que me los mostraba como para que me alejara algo en mi interior me insistía que fuera gasta ellos, cuando me aproxime dos pasos con el brazo derecho levantado en señal de paz, dos de ellos se fueron, uno era de gris perla, era también muy alto pero no tanto como el de pelaje negro, con enormes y por lo que podría decir afiladas y peligrosas garras, este salió corriendo antes de verme, pues olfateo algo y desapareció-ni siquiera pude ver su cara- y el segundo oso en desaparecer era gris oscuro con manchas negras en la espalda y pelaje largo. Pero antes de que el último se fuera pudiera observar sus ojos, habría jurado que ya conocía esos ojos marrones chocolates. El volteo su rostro hacia el mío, me miro por un largo momento y luego un aullido lo estremeció, volvió su cabeza hacia donde se había ido el otro oso y este también desapareció pero sin antes mirarme una vez más. Me acerque con mas precaución a los osos, pero no tanto como para identificar si eran osos o eran otros animales, aunque con esa altura lo más probable era que si fueran osos. Había cinco en total – sin contar a los otros dos que se habían ido-. Había uno – a la derecha del pelaje negro- que era de pelaje rojizo y de un tamaño considerablemente grande. Más atrás había una bella e impresionante osa color gris, con un pelaje brilloso y ojos enormes que se parecían a dos almendras, y a pesar de ser la más pequeña de la – por lo que se podría decir manada de osos- por ser hembra, era bastante grande comparada con mi altura. Cerca de la hembra había un oso que era de pelaje marrón mas alto que la hembra pero no tanto como los otros dos. Solo quedaban dos más. Uno era de color café chocolate y con un abundante pelaje que se podría decir que era sedoso y manejable (unas inmensas ganas de acariciarlo vinieron a mí, pero me contuve) y el ultimo era de un pelajes extremadamente hermoso de color arena. Este último me miro directamente a los ojos y yo extendí un poco la mano, avanzo dos pasos cuando el oso de pelaje negro le lanzo un gruñido – él debe de ser el que manda, me dije a mi misma- y este retrocedió enseguida, me encantaban esos osos, y por mas de estar a más de diez metros de distancia me inspiraban confianza, avance un paso y todos excepto el de negro retrocedieron, este avanzo hasta mi con paso decidido y fue ahí cuando me entro el pánico- ¿porque tenía que ser tan tonta para llamar la atención de un enorme oso?, aunque a medida que se aproximaba parecía más bien un lobo, pero eso era estúpido, ¿Cómo un lobo iba a tener esa enorme estatura?- cuando estaba a solo unos dos metros de distancia, apareció el lobo de gris oscuro, al cual me pareció a verlo visto en otro lado, le gruño y todos desaparecieron frente a mis narices.


	2. Capitulo 2: Osos o Lobos?

Capítulo 2

"¿Osos o… LOBOS?

Rápidamente volví a la casa, aún seguía sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver, de repente se había esfumado el apetito, el sueño, las ganas de ordenar y organizarme, lo único que tenía en la mente era descubrir que rayos había visto hasta hace un rato, descubrí algo… si quería saber algo sobre lo que acababa de ver debía descubrir primero si por la zona habían lobos u osos, pero cada paso que daba hasta la cocina me daban más razones para creer que eran lobos en lugar de osos. Al llegar mi tía estaba preparando limonada – ha pedido mío- y la cena, al verme me dedico una sonrisa con aires maternal.

\- La comida pronto estará lista querida.

\- No gracias, no tengo apetito, estuve comiendo en mi cuarto hace unos minutos- mentí- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto

\- ¿Por la zona hay animales peligrosos?

\- ¿animales peligrosos? ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Mmm no sé, leones, tigres, águilas, leopardos… osos… ¿lobos?

\- Bueno, no que yo sepa, pero varias personas se están quejando de unos "osos", yo jamás he visto nada, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. Hay… me acuerdo cuando la joven Emily vino por aquí cuando era niña, ella hacia las mismas preguntas que tu ¿sabes?

\- ¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué le respondían?

\- Yo no era la encargada de responderle, Billy Black era el encargado de contarle esos cuentos

\- ¿Cuentos?

\- Si, de esas historias que no tienen sentido… Son puros cuentos, nada de verdad.

\- Si… ¿hay alguna biblioteca?

\- Si, está la biblioteca pública, si quieres te llevo mañana, para que recorras el lugar y te vayas familiarizando, yo tengo que pasar por esa calle mañana, así que no será ningún problema.

\- De acuerdo gracias. Ya es tarde y tengo mucho sueño, así que… buenas noches

\- Que descanses

Subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con mucha rapidez y me quede apoyada en ella con la mano aun en el picaporte por unos minutos, luego decidí tirarme en la cama para sacar un poco la frustración de mi cuerpo que no sé de donde había venido. De algo estaba segura… esas leyendas tenían que estar por aquí, era mi deber descubrir que misterios ocultaba Forks, era MI deber saber a qué nos estábamos enfrentando, y no iba a parar hasta que lo consiguiera.


	3. Chapter 3: Leyendas

Capítulo 3

La leyenda

No puedo creer que otra vez tuviera la misma pesadilla. Unos hombres transformándose en lobos y viceversa y luego corrían hacia mi casa- bueno la de mi tía- para atacar a algo o a alguien que se movía tan rápidamente que parecían que sus movimientos eran invisibles, por suerte la alarma sonó para que me despertara. Me levante con más entusiasmo que de costumbre, quiero investigar sobre esos famosos cuentos que una tal Emily había oído cuando tenía mi edad, y si ella las había oído… ¿Por qué yo no?

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y baje rápidamente, no tengo hambre – algo raro en mí- por lo que decidí pedirle directamente a mi tía que me llevara rápidamente.

\- Hubo un pequeño inconveniente, tengo que ir a la casa de una señora para entregarle un paquete, ¿te podría dejar a algunas calles de la biblioteca? Necesito realmente llegar a tiempo.

Parece muy preocupada, pero… ¿tan importante es? Bueno, si no puede llevarme caminare.

\- Sí, no hay problema, aprovechare el tiempo para conocer un poco más el lugar, necesito despejarme un poco de algunas cosas que no paran de girar en mi cabeza…

\- ¿Muchachos? ¿No tendrán que ver con los muchachos que te encontraste el otro día no? No me agrada la idea de que te conviertas en la amiga de ellos.

\- O no, no tiene nada que ver con muchachos, ni mucho menos de los muchachos que vi el otro día, es más bien por algo que leí

\- ¿y lo que leíste era?...

\- Oh, nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar, es algo que no tiene mucha importancia, es simplemente que tengo que saberlo, sino no podré dormir esta noche…

Tuve que mentirle, ¿Cómo le podía decir a mi tía sobre los sueños y que había visto a unos mmm "osos" a solo metros de su casa? Me tomaría por una psicópata, no me creería y se preocuparía por mi estado mental, creo que lo mejor sería evitar hablar del tema por ahora, y si llegaba a un buen punto en el que descifrara sobre que eran esos supuestos osos se lo contaría, pero por ahora no era la mejor opción.

Mi tía me llevo hasta unas tres o cinco calles de distancia y mientras ella se alejaba yo camine hasta un hombre alto y barbudo que repartía unos mapas turísticos.

Tome uno y me fui en dirección al cruce de calle. De camino a la biblioteca – luego de unas dos cuadras de a ver tomado el pequeño mapa- lo volví a revisar, el pequeño mapa indica que a unas dos cuadras y media de donde me encuentro está construida el colegio y a seis cuadras se encuentra la playa de la Push.

Seguía midiendo la cantidad de calles que me faltaban para llegar a la famosa biblioteca – cerca de nueve cuadras- mientras seguía con mi tranquilo pero apresurado paso cuando tropecé con una piel cálida y caí sentada al suelo junto a todas mis pertenencias que se encontraban en mi bolso. Levante levemente mi cabeza para que el no notara que se trataba de mí.

\- Oh, lo siento yo…

Aguarden un momento… yo conozco ese rostro, era la de aquel muchacho que había visto el primer día en Forks… era de nada más y nada menos que del chico Call.

Termine de levantar mi vista – antes apenas había levantado unos dos milímetros- y ahí se encontraba exactamente un muchacho bastante musculoso para su edad, con sus grandes ojos más grandes de lo usual al ver mi rostro, supongo que no le agradaba la idea de estar disculpándose con la chica que lo contradecía el primer día que lo había conocido, digo… ¿a quién le gustaría? Pues, definitivamente a mí no.

Me tiende la mano para que me levantara del suelo – el cual se encontraba muy frio – y al hacerlo puedo notar que estaba a una gran temperatura, ¿acaso tiene fiebre?

No, descuida, yo no me fije por donde iba, soy algo torpe, aunque creo que ya lo descubriste, ¡Oh genial todo se me ha caído!-dije al bajar mi vista y ver que precisamente todas mis pertenencias personales que hasta hace unos instantes estaban en mi bolso se encontraban esparcidas por todo el suelo.

\- Oh, descuida yo te ayudo.

Entre los dos rápidamente terminamos de juntar todo y luego me lo tiende para que lo guarde. Se escuchó unas voces por detrás y rápidamente supe que esas risas eran dirigidas para mí, o para los dos, no estoy segura. Embry al escucharlas levanto la vista y murmuro por lo bajo Justo ahora con esas bromas. Al levantarnos nuevamente pude ver a dos chicos parados con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Uno de ellos es alto, pero más bajito que Embry muy corpulento y su cabello es negro, lo lleva tan corto que parece rapado mientras que el otro tenía un cuerpo impresionante, lucia músculos largos y redondeados, una hermosa piel café rojiza, y un cabello corto, lustroso y negro, era casi tan alto como el otro chico, pero ninguno de ellos superaba la altura de Embry.

\- ¿Haciendo nuevas amigas con derecho Embry? –pregunto el primer chico enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

\- ¡NO MOLESTES QUIL!

Por favor, chicos, me parece que estamos espantando un poco a la chica- Y estaba en lo cierto, me había atemorizado un poco por el nuevo comportamiento de Embry, últimamente cambiaba mucho, la primera vez que lo conocí parecía hipnotizado pero con cordura aunque muy frio- algo que me asusto-, luego algo amigable y de nuevo enojado.

\- Chicos ella es Erika, Erika ellos son Quil- indicando al que estaba a la derecha- y Jared _ indicando esta vez al de la izquierda más calmado esta vez-.

\- Un placer conocerte Erika, soy Quil- al tenderme la mano pude notar nuevamente la gran temperatura que tenía, ¿pero acaso era normal que tuvieran tanta temperatura y que actuaran como si fuera algo normal?, al tomar la mano de Jared también sentí la gran temperatura-.

\- ¿Es normal que tengan la piel a grandes temperaturas?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, al parecer algo ocultaba, vi a Jared estremecerse y Quil rápidamente dijo

\- No Erika, vos sos la que esta helada, nosotros estamos a una temperatura normal, ¿cierto chicos?- todos asintieron

\- Si ustedes dicen…

\- ¿Y a dónde ibas?- me pregunto Embry- porque parecías muy concentrada como para no darte cuenta de que un chico de casi dos metros estaba caminando cerca de donde estabas

\- Iba hacia la biblioteca, verán no soy de por aquí, así que estaba concentrada en el mapa.

\- Ah, queda a unas dos cuadras de por aquí y hay que doblar a la izquierda, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

\- Oh, no gracias, está muy cerca, los veré después, ¿les parece?

\- Sí, adiós- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Yo comencé a caminar y tal y como Embry me había dicho se encontraba la biblioteca allí, era muy grande, de color verde mezclado con celeste, y una gran puerta marrón me permitía el paso hacia el lugar. Al entrar habían muchos libros y como yo solo quería leer sobre las leyendas fui directamente hacia la bibliotecaria, quien me indico el camino hacia un estante donde habían varios libros llenos de polvo y algunos con las tapas rotas, se veía que hace rato nadie las leía. Tome el primero y en las cinco páginas iniciales contaba sobre una leyenda que decía lo siguiente:

¡Nuevo Capitulo!

Saben, hace unas semanas, en la wiki de crepusculo, estaba leyendo la biografia de Sam Uley, y habian algunas chicas que defendian la postura de lo que Sam hiso, lo de dañarle el rostro a Emily, habia sido un acto de maltrato, de violencia de genero, y - por supuesto- habia chicas que defendian que eso no era cierto.

¿Ustedes que piensan?

\- Yo creo que esto no es un caso de violencia de genero, es claro que fue un accidente, y todas sabemos que Sam seria incapaz de hacerle daño a Emily intencionalmente.


	4. Capitulo 4: La Leyenda

Capitulo cuatro

Leyendas

En los tiempos ancestrales, la tribu de los Quileutes vivían en la reserva La Push, alimentándose de su agricultura, ramaderia y caza próspera. En una de las muchas expediciones de los guerreros encargados de comprobar la seguridad de los pastos cercanos al pueblo, se toparon con una criatura con apariencia de hombre. Cuando se acercaron descubrieron que su piel era increíblemente pálida y sus ojos de un color rojo escarlata muy impropio de los humanos. Tal y cómo otra leyenda ancestral indicaba, los nativos guerreros disponían de la capacidad para encarnarse en un animal de la naturaleza, un lobo. Combatieron contra aquel ser, descubriendo así su piel fría como el hielo, sus enormes habilidades para moverse y su fuerza y velocidad inhumanas. Algunos murieron en la lucha, pero finalmente consiguieron destruirlo. Los restos del cadáver de aquella cosa fueron trasladados a la aldea para consultar con el miembro más antiguo y sabio de la población. Éste, sabedor de la existencia de dicha criatura, la llamó: El Frío

Las partes despedazadas del El Frío acabaron quemadas siguiendo los consejos del anciano Quileute.

Después de un tiempo, la tribu fue atacada por más seres iguales que aquel monstruo desatando así una lucha entre los Fríos y los guerreros lobunos. Finalmente acabaron con los atacantes, pero también perdieron muchas vidas. Por tanto llegaron a la conclusión de que deberían proteger a su pueblo todos aquellos que tuvieran el gen de lobo. Con la necesidad de protección que había en el pueblo, el gen fue pasando de generación en generación y se cree que hasta la actualidad.

A lo largo de los años los Quileutes han ido protegiendo a la población de la amenaza que Los Fríos suponen. Únicamente algunos pueblerinos de La Push conocen y creen estas leyendas, aunque actualmente recorren ya todo el mundo a oídos de niños, adultos y ancianos (creyentes o no).

Más abajo habían varios artículos con diferentes títulos y diferentes historias como:

"Primera transformación."

A Taha Aki se le ocurrió una idea. Le rogó al lobo que le hiciera sitio dentro de él para poder vivir y se lo concedió. El lobo y el hombre fueron a la tribu que le asustó. Taha Aki les habló con los ojos y aulló las canciones tradicionales. Los guerreros supieron lo que pasaba. Un viejo guerrero (Yut) intentó comunicarse con el lobo. Se convirtió en espíritu a la vez que Taha Aki y supo la verdad. Utlapa se abalanzó al cuerpo inerte de Yut y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, lo mató. Lleno de ira, Taha Aki volvió al cuerpo del lobo. Pero el amor de Taha Aki por su gente era algo que el animal nunca había sentido. Apareció un nuevo hombre del cuerpo que usurpaba Utlapa y los guerreros lo reconocieron. Intentó huir, pero Taha Aki aplastó su espíritu para que no pudiera salir del cuerpo.

Todo volvió a su sitio, salvo la prohibición de convertirse en espíritus para que no volviera a haber peligro. Desde entonces, le llamaron Taha Aki el Gran Lobo o el Hombre Espíritu. No envejecía y ante algún peligro, adoptaba la forma de lobo para protegerlos.

Su descendencia también se convertía en lobos cuando se hacían hombres y eran diferentes entre sí. Eran espíritus lobo pero reflejando el hombre de su interior. Los que no quisieron ser de la manada, envejecían. Cuando Taha Aki encontró a su tercera mujer, era un sentimiento tal que quiso morir con ella.

El sacrificio de la Tercera Esposa

Años después de que Taha Aki abandonara su espíritu lobo, comenzaron los problemas en el norte con los makah, porque habían desaparecido varias jóvenes. Como les temían, les echaron la culpa a los quileutes. Pero ellos sabían que no habían sido, porque se oían los pensamientos. Taha Aki ordenó a su hijo mayor Taha Wi que encontrara al culpable. Se fue con cinco lobos más de su manada a las montañas y encontraron un olor dulzón que hasta les hacía daño. Encontraron rastros de olor y sangre humana. Estaba muy al norte, así que Taha Aki mandó de vuelta al puerto a la mitad de la manada para informar. Taha Wi y sus dos hermanos nunca volvieron. Taha Aki se vistió de luto y acudió a contarlo a los makah, que le creyeron y acabaron la pelea. Un año más tarde desaparecieron de sus casas dos doncellas makah. Avisaron a los quileute que encontraron el olor dulzón. Solo el hijo mayor de la Tercera Esposa volvió. Yaha Utta. Tenía con él un cadáver frío y pétreo despedazado. Lo habían encontrado con las chicas makah. Una ya estaba muerta, a la otra le rompió el cuello al verlos. Tenía los ojos rojos y la boca llena de sangre. Era fuerte y veloz y mató a uno de los lobos como a un muñeco. Los otros le hacían daño con sus dientes, así que comenzaron a darle mordiscos y arrancarle la carne.

Mientras el ser destrozaba a su hermano, Yaha Utta vio un punto indefenso en la garganta y le arrancó la cabeza. El hermano murió y él llevó dos trozos a los ancianos para que lo vieran. Al moverlos, la mano y el brazo se juntaron y lo tiraron rápidamente al fuego con miedo. Salió un horrible humo asfixiante y cuando se hicieron cenizas las guardaron en varias bolsas y las tiraron en diferentes lugares muy lejos. Taha Aki se guardó una bolsita y se la colgó del cuello para avisar si volvía.

Pero la criatura tenía una compañera que fue a los quileutes pidiendo venganza.

Dijeron que la Mujer Fría era lo más hermoso que vieron nunca. Parecía una diosa. Bajo el sol resplandeció sobre su piel blanca y el pelo dorado hasta las rodillas. Algunos se arrodillaron y la adoraron. Pronunció algo en voz alta que nadie comprendió. Solo un niño de la familia de Taha Aki dijo que el olor le quemaba la nariz. Uno de los viejos que iba al Consejo le oyó y gritó a todos que huyeran, pero la mujer lo mató. De los veinte que allí estaban, solo se salvaron dos que corrieron al Consejo a avisar a Taha Aki de lo ocurrido. Yaha Utta se convirtió en lobo y fue a buscar a la mujer seguido de Taha Aki, su Tercera Esposa, sus hijos y los ancianos. Vieron en el puerto cómo la mujer nadaba a gran velocidad y destrozaba las canoas de los que querían huir. Cuando vio al gran lobo en la orilla fue hacia él. Lo señaló y le dijo algo incomprensible. Yaha Utta fue finalmente vencido y ante la furia de Taha Aki se convirtió en lobo de nuevo con el hocico blanco.

La Tercera Esposa había perdido demasiado y ahora perdería a su marido…

"el sacrificio"

La Tercera Esposa cogió un cuchillo de sus hijos, pues eran jóvenes y también morirían tras su padre. Corrió hacia la mujer fría y ante ella se clavó el cuchillo en el corazón. La Mujer Fría no pudo resistir y se giró hacia ella mientras Taha Aki le mordió el cuello. Los hijos, ante tal furia, se convirtieron en lobos aunque aún no eran hombres. Taha Aki nunca volvió a convertirse en hombre ni a acudir a la tribu. Nadie pudo acercarse a su mujer y luego se fue al bosque donde nadie le vio más.

Desde aquel momento, no hubo más problemas con los bebedores de sangre, pues no sabían de la existencia de los lobos y podían con ellos. Se transmitían los conocimientos entre ellos y de padres a hijos por el pensamiento.

Los descendientes de Taha Aki no se volvieron a convertir en lobos a menos que apareciera algún "frío" esporádicamente. Siempre fueron pocos.

En un tiempo, apareció un gran aquelarre, pero el líder habló con Ephraim Black y le aseguró que no harían daño a los quileute. No eran como los otros y los ojos eran amarillos. Eran más que los lobos, por lo que no les hacía falta un pacto. Ephraim aceptó. El aquelarre aumentó y con ello el número de la manada.

En el momento más interesante suena el celular. Como en las películas de misterio. Eso me hiso acordar a mi película favorita, le pediría a mi tía que la viera junto a mí, sería una actividad que podría hacer junto a ella, para que confiara un poco en mí y cuando esté a punto de quedarse dormida le sacaría la información necesaria para poder informarme más acerca de la extraña leyenda. Aunque más que leyenda parecía una historia para contarle a un niño en algún campamento para que así mojara sus pantalones. Parecía un cuento de terror o misterio, casi parecido al que yo siempre leía, el que mi abuela me había dejado en herencia. Atendí el celular.

Era mi madre:

-Hola, ¿ya llegaste?- pregunto algo preocupada, cosa que me asusto un poco-.

\- hola mama, si, llegue ayer. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¿No viste ningún oso o sí?- ah así que a eso venia todo esto- tu tía me llamo diciendo que hace unos días se comenzaron a quejar cada vez mas de esos animales… ¿NO LOS VISTE O SI?

\- mama, tranquilízate ¿sí? No, no los eh visto – mentí- ¿no crees que ya les habría mencionado a alguna de ustedes dos si algún supuesto oso me hubiera atacado?

\- no va al caso de si te ataca o no, no quiero que te acerques ni llames su atención, ¿entendiste?

\- si mama ya entendí, ¿sabes? me tengo que ir, adiós.

No soportaba que me estuvieran diciendo que hacer todo el día y si aun así no lo hacía me castigaban. Mi madre era capaz de hacerme volver en el primer vuelo a casa y castigarme todo el verano si se enteraba que la había engañado.

La llamada me había dejado un sabor amargo, llevándose así todas mis ganas de descubrir lo que había encontrado. ¿Alguna vez me iba a dejar ser como yo soy y listo? Guarde el polvoriento libro de nuevo en su estante y comencé mi triste marcha de nuevo a la casa de mi tía. Llegue con la cabeza gacha, me cansa que mi madre no se preocupe por mí, ni siquiera me pregunto si la estaba pasando bien o como me encontraba. Subí a mi habitación y me acosté a mi cama ni bien cerré la puerta, necesitaba - por una vez- un tiempo para mi sola, necesitaba despejarme. Y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida se me ocurrió una excelente idea para poder despejarme. ¿No había leído en el mapa que a unos metros de la biblioteca se encontraba la playa? El lugar perfecto para poder relajarme.

Un día en la playa, eso sonaba agradable, necesitaba un tiempo para relajarme, así que prepare mi bolso con algunas toallas, mi móvil, campera liviana, bloqueador solar, sombrero, algo de ropa por si la que tenia se mojaba, lentes y baje a preguntarle a mi tía si le parecía bien si iba caminando hacia la playa. El camino fue largo y extenso pero logre llegar a mi destino. Busque un buen sitio para instalarme y poder quedarme un buen rato en el agua. Desde el tranquilo mar pude ver varios chicos jugando Fútbol, tres chicos más sentados en unos troncos y unas rocas, y más allá había dos chicas. Una de ellas que de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años (me debía de pasar por tres o cuatro años, catorce y diecisiete o catorce y dieciocho) fue en dirección de los otros tres, mientras que la otra chica besaba (por lo que parecía) el mayor de todo el grupo que supongo que tendría unos veinte años. Ya no podía más, estaba temblando, el agua estaba helada, así que tome valentía y fui en dirección hacia la toalla que había traído, todos cuando me escucharon voltearon sus vistas hacia mí, algo que me hiso sentir muy incómoda, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención, Y mucho menos me sentía cómoda ante la mirada de muchos chicos, porque me hace sentir desconforme de como soy.

Gire mi vista hacia ellos, pero se detuvo cuando llego hasta la vista de un chico alto, musculoso, piel bronceada con un tatuaje en su brazo derecho. Embry. Cuando nuestras vistas chocaron él no la despego de allí, se tambaleo un poco y luego lentamente cayó de rodillas hacia la arena. Una extraña sensación recorrió por mi cuerpo, algo que me hiso estremecer. Me sentía algo acalorada y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que me encontraba sonrojada. Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo, el me sacaba varias cabezas de alturas, y todos ellos parecían muy fuertes, ¿y si me hacían algo? No había nada ni nadie en la playa que me brindara alguna ayuda o protección por si ellos me hacían algo… Levante apenas un segundo mi vista y descubrí que el resto de ellos se miraban entre sí, el mayor de ellos lo llamo.

\- Embry, Embry levántate…- el no obedecía- Embry mírame

Pero él no respondía, me miraba como esperando algo de mi parte, ¿Qué hago le sonrió o salgo corriendo? Salir corriendo era lo que más me parecía correcto, después de lo ocurrido cuando me dirigía hacia la biblioteca no lo había visto. Pero esta vez era diferente, sabía que estaba algo "segura" en el centro porque allí habían personas y varios lugares para poder ocultarme o para que me ayudaran en causa de que me quisieran hacer algo… pero ahora no hay nadie… ¿será por el clima? Al parecer aquí no son de aprovechar mucho el mar como yo. Creo que él quería que le sonriera, era mejor que le cumpla el deseo de ver mis sonrisa y que me deje ir de allí antes de que se vuelva a volver violento como cuando uno de sus amigos – no recuerdo quien en este momento- le dijo que estaba haciendo amigas con derecho de nuevo, le sonreí tímidamente y él sonrió con ganas mientras que un brillo corría por sus ojos. Eso me hiso temblar al principio… ¿era mirada de deseo, de amistad, de cariño, de odio… de qué? Al pensar que ese brillo en los ojos pudiera ser de algo más que una simple amistad me hiso sonrojar, y al hacerlo el me miro con ¿ternura? Alguien atrás nuestro dijo:

\- Lo veo y no lo creo… el gran Embry Call ¿se ha imprimido?...

Ese era Jared, reconocí su voz de esa mañana cuando se presentó, ¿pero a que se refería con imprimado? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era alguna palabra en clave? ¿Era bueno o malo? Miles de dudas surgieron en ese instante, necesitaba respuestas, y alguien me las tendría que dar… por las buenas o por las malas.


End file.
